Les Jérémiahdes
by midoKchie
Summary: Que peut bien trouver Diethard lorsqu'il fouine dans le bureau de Jérémiah dans l'espoir de trouver des informations qui pourrait être utiles et impressionner son altesse sérénissime Zéro ? OS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Code Geass ne m'appartient pas.

**POV Diethard**

Et voilà, deux heures que je farfouille dans le bureau de Sir Gottwald et toujours rien. Je commençais à désespérer lorsque je remarquai le tableau d'un magnifique jardin qui penchait sur la droite. « Etrange, je ne l'ai pourtant pas touché et ça j'en suis certain » pensa t-il. Je m'en approche à pas de loup, m'apprête à le remettre droit lorsque j'aperçois le coffre qu'il dissimule.

« Ah ah, Bingo ! » mon mini moi fait une petite danse mental (il faut mieux ne pas se faire repérer.)

Et la chance semble être de mon côté parce que la porte du dit coffre n'a pas été correctement fermée. Je l'ouvre en grand pour en sortir plusieurs vidéos datées mais sans plus de détails. Je décidai qu'il était plus sage de toutes les emporter.

**De retour au QG des chevaliers noirs :**

Je m'apprêtai à regarder la première vidéo lorsque je fus rejoins par Zéro, Kallen, Tamaki et quelques autres membres de l'organisation. Je leur explique brièvement que ce sont des vidéos récupérées dans le bureau de Jérémiah Gottwald mais que j'ignore leur contenu. Tout le monde prend place, certains ont même déniché du pop-corn. Tamaki qui essaie toujours de voir le visage de Zéro lui propose du pop-corn et celui-ci décline en lui disant que de toutes ses tentatives celle-ci était vraiment la moins discrète sachant qu'il avait passé sa semaine à ça.

**Vidéo 1 :**

_On voit Gottwald apparaître sur l'écran, et il explique que ces vidéos seraient son moyen de décontraction ainsi qu'une manière de laisser une trace derrière lui. En gros c'est un peu comme son journal intime. Puis il a commencé à se plaindre du climat de la zone 11 et de son isolement._

**Vidéo 2 :**

_Sur celle-ci il se plaint de l'ennemi public numéro 1, que dis-je le fléau de tout les dirigeants : la paperasse. Et ça lui a pris une séquence de 25 bonnes minutes. Minutes durant lesquelles il faisait gesticuler ses membres supérieurs dans tout les sens et je suis persuadé qu'il se retenait de s'arracher les cheveux à plusieurs reprises._

Je me suis tourné vers Zéro pour le voir hocher la tête en avec sympathie et je dois dire que moi aussi les papiers qui s'amoncellent sur mon bureau je trouve ça menaçant.

**Vidéo 3 :**

_On en apprend beaucoup sur les gouts culinaires du Margrave leader de la faction des sang-pur. Par exemple il a récemment découvert les sushis et a du mal à s'en passer mais que depuis sa plus tendre enfance il déteste les oranges._

Personnellement j'aurai aimé en connaître la raison mais il ne l'a pas donné, dommage. Bref ça a continué comme ça jusqu'à la vidéo 10.

**Vidéo 11 :**

_Il apparaît à l'écran l'air complètement stupéfait et montre à la caméra ce dont il a été témoin sur son écran d'ordinateur. On peut voir le général Bartley__qui déambule dans un couloir affublé d'un tutu rose bonbon serrant dans ses bras un porte-manteau et l'on l'entend marmonner 1,2,3 et 1,2,3…_

L'ordre était quelque peu perplexe jusqu'à ce que Kallen face remarquer que sa ressemblait vaguement à une valse.

**Vidéo 12 :**

_La date de celle-ci correspond au lendemain de la précédente. On y voit plusieurs évènements étranges. D'abord on y voit un soldat lambda se prendre un mur parce qu'en passant à côté de Viletta Nu celui-ci était plus concentré sur sa tentative de voir sous sa mini jupe plutôt que de regarder devant lui et PAFF ! Le mur._

C.C qui passe par là avec une pancarte **le mur : 1 le pervers : 0.**

_Ensuite, il nous montre le prince Clovis sortant de son bureau__et se dirigeant vers ses appartements accompagné d'un canard en plastique jaune (comme ceux que l'on utilise dans son bain) affublé d'une cravate noire et violette. Clovis s'adressa ensuite à Lelouch (le canard) en lui intimant l'ordre de chanter avec c'est la danse des canards._

Pour une raison inconnue (ou pas) Kallen éclate de rire et fini par en pleurer, plier en deux tant elle ri. C.C a un sourire énigmatique sur le visage tandis que Zéro reste stoïque (enfin on ne peut pas trop juger non plus avec le masque).

**Vidéo 13 :**

_Lord Kewell sautille dans un couloir les bras chargés d'herbe à chat en criant à tue tête trois petit chat, trois petit chat, trois petit chat chat chat…_

Kallen : « Qu'est-ce qu'il va en faire de toute son herbe à chat ?»

Oghi : « Peut- être qu'il en a adopté.»

Tamaki : « Vu la quantité et la scène qu'on vient de voir, à mon avis il l'a sniffe ! »

_Lord Jérémiah Hurle face à son bureau vide, à la manière d'un dément, comme quoi il ne se laisserait pas asservir par les oranges, fruits diaboliques qui ont a dessein de conquérir le monde._

Je me tourne vers Zéro, c'était la dernière cassette. Et il m'a demandé de me renseigner sur les évènements qui se sont produits sur les vidéos 12 et 13 qui s'avèrent être d'excellents moyens de chantage.

**2 jours plus tard :**

**Chez les chevaliers noirs**

Apparemment, l'étrange comportement des Britanniens était du à une fuite de gaz dans le palais qui abritait le gouvernement et l'armée. De plus selon Zéro, il était bien dommage qu'on n'ait pas trouvé plus de vidéos compromettantes.

**Chez les forces Britanniènes**

Dans le bureau de Lord Gottwald, c'est le chaos. La pièce est sans dessus dessous. La cause, je vous le donne en mille la disparition d'enregistrements extrêmement humiliants. Prions pour que ces images ne soient jamais connues du grand public.


	2. Désolé

**Désolé, ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**

**coup de gueule**: Aujourd'hui je viens de découvrir qu'un petit malin avait volé la totalité de mes fanfics pour les mettre sur d'autres sites. Je suis dégoutée. Alors pour mettre les choses au clair, je ne publie que sur et nul part ailleurs. De plus il tout à fait hors de question de commercialiser ces histoires. Elles sont publiées sur ce site pour être partagées avec d'autres personnes succeptibles de les aimées et de passer du bon temps en les lisant.


End file.
